


Take Him Home

by SomethingBlue42



Series: Suptober 2020 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Understand Humans (Supernatural), Fluff, Gen, Humans as Pets (Supernatural), Master/Pet, Past Abuse, Pet Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingBlue42/pseuds/SomethingBlue42
Summary: Supetober Day 7: DomesticCastiel contemplates adopting a human and Ana has the perfect one in mind.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960396
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	Take Him Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I love this stupid trope and hardly anyone writes it. I might add Dean's perspective later.

In the beginning, there was God, and God created Angels, Man, and Demons alike. Then God got tired of his toys and fucked off somewhere, where exactly no one knew. Millenia passed, wars were waged, and the scales of good and evil didn’t so much balance as became moot once the earth was scorched and mankind nearly went the way of the Dodo. 

It was a mercy, the angels gathering up the last of the humans, fragile and frail as they were, and began the work of repopulating their species. Demons found the practice absurd and amusing at first, just another strange sentimentality of the Angels’ who longed for the days when they watched over humanity at their Father’s orders. A few more eons and humanity was once again thriving. However, hundreds of years of being bred in captivity and subjugated as unskilled labor made them soft and slow, less like their fearsome ancestors that gave both heaven and hell reason to fear them. 

Castiel remembered all of this from his fledgling days, learning about the time before the Great Truce when humans ranked above both Angels and Demons, despite their weakness and short lifespans. Naomi and Zachariah, his assigned guardians, abhorred humans, they being among the few angels that remembered when God was present, and humanity reigned. Castiel had a few friends who’d had a human pet or worker before they’d completed their primary training, and Castiel had always been fascinated by the small, soft creatures with their expressive faces and lyrical speech only they seemed to understand. 

“Can I help you?”

Castiel jumped, head twisting to find Anael leaning out the pet shop’s door, and Castiel looked back to the large window display where several groups of humans were given free rein of a large room. Some were trying to climb along the back wall, seemingly looking for an exit, while others lounged and nattered at each other. Another group had started playing some kind of rudimentary game with an ambrosia seed, throwing it and chasing, tackling each other to the ground.

“I… I was just…”

“Finally considering pulling the trigger and getting yourself a human?” Ana smirked, and Castiel frowned at her. 

“No,” Castiel shook his head. “Well, not… not really like that. I’m… I’ve been accepted to the Seraph Academy.”

Ana’s eyes lit up. “Wow, congrats Castiel! They haven’t accepted new students in, what? A couple centuries?” Castiel felt his cheeks heat, looking at the ground as he nodded. “What will you be studying?”

Castiel eyed the window display. “The evolution of human behavior.”

Ana gasped, and Castiel was unprepared for her death-like grip on his wrist as she jerked him into the shop. “You _have_ to get one then. If only for research purposes.”

“Ana, a human is a big responsibility. I haven’t even found accommodations near the academy yet.”

“What better time to get one than before you make your decision! Wouldn’t want to accidentally end up somewhere where they don’t allow humans. Come on, Cas look at em.”

Ana pointed to the cage in the middle of the store where even more humans were roughhousing and chasing each other, a few attempting to climb the fencing on one side. An associate reading a book would grab them around the waist and place them back on the ground at set intervals, but the humans kept trying. Castiel’s lips quirked. It was something he admired about the species, their strong will and relentlessness. 

“So if you’re going to be doing research…” Ana narrowed her eyes at him, contemplating, “You probably want one that’s unique right?”

Castiel blinked. “Uh… how do you mean?”

Ana grabbed his wrist again and started pulling him towards the back and along the back wall was a line of cages that had none of the cozy trimmings of the one’s upfront. The sign above them said, “Last Chance Rescues.” Castiel narrowed his eyes at Ana.

“You want to give me a problem human?”

“No!” Ana exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her before she beckoned him over to the cage in the corner. “Look at this guy.”

Castiel leaned to peer into the cage and was startled at the size of the human inside, sitting against one wall with an elbow resting on a steepled knee, the other stretched out in front of it. Castiel tried to get a look between its legs, delicate features, and long lashes indicating female, but its chest was flat, and its hair cropped in the male style. As if realizing what Castiel was trying to do, the human dropped its hands to its genitals, shielding them from view. Castiel’s brows raised, impressed by the human’s cognitive abilities.

“He was brought in with another human, both were picked up off the street. Based on the roughness of their hands and feet they were workers but whoever owned them didn’t take very good care of them.”

“He’s large for a human. Even a male,” Castiel murmured, eyes following the curve of its spine as it hunched, facing the back of the cage away from the two of them.

“The other was bigger if you can imagine. I was a little surprised he was adopted first but he had a very sweet demeanor, was always trying to get this one into a better mood.” Ana nodded her head at the human’s back. “We wanted to adopt them out together but the right owner didn’t come along and several people were interested in Sam. We eventually let a family take just him home.”

Castiel looked up at the crack in Ana’s voice, watching her squat down to be level with the cage, fingers curling around the bars, and wiggling towards the obstinate human. “Dean, I really am very sorry. I tried. I really did I promise.”

The human shifted and let out a low grumble that made Castiel’s lips twitch. “He seems to be mad at you.”

Ana sighed, looking up at Castiel. “They were inseparable. I think they may have been siblings though they didn’t look that much alike.” A smile crept over Ana’s face. “They were a _handful_. Could get out of all the other open air cages in seconds and even made it out to the alley once.” Ana looked at the human again, her eyes sad. “Dean was very determined to escape with Sam. He was constantly chattering at me and guarding Sam, slapping at anyone who tried to touch either of them. Always moving, always looking for a way out. When Sam was adopted… well…” Ana sighed, looking into the cage again. “You see how he is now.” Ana looked up at him. “He’s got such a great spirit, Castiel.” She lowered her voice. “We’re pretty sure he was abused. His medical intake showed old breaks to a wrist, an ankle, both hands and most of his fingers. He has scars on his chest and back that look like he was deliberately cut with a sharp object. There were also signs of…” Ana pressed her lips together, side-eyeing the human in the cage, “penetration.”

Castiel frowned. “From another human?” 

Ana shook her head sadly, and Castiel’s face twisted in shock. He’d heard of some sordid things happening in hell but on this plane? Castiel found himself crouching down next to her to get a better look at the creature in the cage. He had light, speckled skin and sandy hair. Castiel tapped lighting on one of the bars, trying to draw the human’s attention and his head turned a fraction before snapping resolutely towards the back of the cage again.

“Come on, Dean. Let Cas see your face, please? You have such a lovely face.”

Dean spit out something that sounded hateful, his low voice rumbling in his chest as he remained seated with his back to them. Ana sighed, reaching for the keys at her belt. Castiel was distracted by her standing up, but his head whipped back to the cage when he saw movement inside, the human scrambling to his feet and lowering himself in a tense crouch. 

Ana opened the top of the cage and poked her head over the side. “Dean, I’m going to lift you out. I’m going to ask you not to struggle beause I don’t want to drop you and hurt you.” His head was tilted up, looking into Ana’s face with intelligent eyes, and Castiel wondered just how much his small brain could process. “You’re a strong guy, you know?” Ana reached down with both hands, and Dean back pedaled a bit, eyes shooting over to Castiel as if debating whether he should resist or allow himself to be removed from the cage. In the moment it took him to decide Ana had hooked her hands under his arms, and he gave a sharp yelp as he was lifted clean off his feet and out of the cage. 

Dean immediately began to struggle, and Ana sighed, tightening her grip around his ribs. He huffed out a breath, face twisting in pain. Castiel reached towards them, his brow crinkling in concern. “You’re hurting him!”

Ana looked up at him, but so did the human, his head swiveling on his neck, trying to get a look behind him. “Sometimes you have to or they won’t stop struggling.” She looked down at Dean in her hands, still squirming to get a look behind him. “Do you want to go to Castiel, Dean?”

Ana manhandled him until he was facing away from her, hands still tight around his ribs. Dean had his hands planted against her fingers, pushing and trying to wiggle free, his face turning red. Castiel reached out, turning his hand over, so the flat of his palm floated under his kicking feet, giving him something to brace against. He stopped struggling immediately, the rough soles of his feet lifting and planting again as if testing the sturdiness of his hand. 

“May I?” Castiel asked, his eyes snagging on the small man’s and holding, trying to convey that he was not a threat. He lifted his other hand and showed the human his palm. The human looked at it then back at Castiel’s face. He shifted on his feet as he looked to the side, his head bouncing up and down.

“Cas!” Ana exclaimed, and Castiel’s head tipped to the side, watching Dean’s expression change, and he rolled his eyes with a huff. “I think that means yes! When they do that with their heads!” Ana bounced her head up and down and giggled.

Castiel ignored her, one hand remaining firm under Dean’s feet as his other moved closer, sliding against Ana’s as she loosened her grip, and Castiel was surprised at the softness of the human’s torso, the tickle of hair under his arm, a little damp. Castiel’s thumb began to press to Dean’s chest, but the human jerked back, nearly losing his footing as he fell back against Castiel’s fingers that now curled around his torso. 

Castiel immediately relaxed his grip, holding his thumb steady near the human’s ribs, and looked from the human’s hands to his thumb, trying to get his message across. Dean’s eyes narrowed with distrust, bringing a hand up slow to close over the top of Castiel’s thumb as if it were a guard rail. Ana’s hands hovered around them still, but her eyes were sparkling, her mouth pulled in a wide smile. 

Castiel was very careful and moved very slowly as he pulled Dean closer towards him, feeling the man pressing back against the fingers that supported his back. He was heavy, broad-chested and Castiel guessed about 6 feet tall as he determined he matched the length of Castiel’s torso. Castiel studied his face, discovering his eyes were green, something he hadn’t seen in a human before. The speckles across his shoulders and back also dusted across his nose and less densely across his chest. Castiel gently moved his thumb to rub against Dean’s tummy, finding it soft, and Dean’s face twisted in anger, a litany of low chatters coming from his full lips. Castiel bit his lip on a laugh.

“Is he intact?” Castiel questioned, head tilting to look at his penis and received another offended squawk from the human, one of his small hands going to cover himself again. 

“He is yes. Though good luck trying to milk him. Balthazar found someone interested in him for studding since he’s so handsome but it took three techs to hold him down and they had to use the electrosimulator to get the sample. Honestly, it took him awhile to recover after that. Given the previous abuse I wouldn’t recommend trying again.”

Castiel’s brows furrowed, looking at Dean again and finding his eyes were on the door. Castiel felt his little feet adjust against his palm. Before he had the chance to bolt, Castiel brought him to his chest, the soft skin of his forehead colliding with Castiel’s collarbone, and Dean’s muffled chatters of indignation were screamed into Castiel’s shirt. 

Castiel’s forearm went under Dean’s rear, supporting his weight - he was two hundred pounds at least - while his other hand hovered near his back but not touching. Dean looked up into Castiel’s face, lips still moving as he gave Castiel a rapid-fire dressing down. Something about his face made Castiel melt a bit, fond in a way that he’d never really felt before. 

Dean had finally stopped squawking, his brow relaxing as he continued to look up into Castiel’s face. Castiel let his hand press gently against Dean’s back, feeling him jump and look around, muscles tensing. Castiel let the heat of it sink into the human’s skin, watching as confusion shifted across his features before a tense look of melancholy settled there, his eyes looking longingly at the door to the shop. Castiel allowed his hand to move up and down Dean’s back, three times and the human jumped at first but seemed to tolerate the touch without complaint after that.

“What do I need to do?” Castiel asked, his thumb stroking up and down between Dean’s shoulder blades, and he felt the man arch, watched his eyelids flutter before looking up into Castiel’s face wide-eyed. Castiel did it again, and Dean’s eyes went half-lidded, so he continued the gentle pressure against the tight muscles there. He looked at Ana, “To take him home. What do I need to do?”

Ana let out a delighted squeal, causing Dean to jerk from his half doze and press closer to Castiel’s chest before immediately locking his arms against him and pushing back with all his might. Castiel let him lean against his hand, allowing him to get as far away from Cas as he could without falling backward out of his arms. Dean seemed appeased by this, peering up at Castiel skeptically.

“I’ll get the paperwork started.” Ana said and grabbed a sheet of paper from the rack by the cages. “Here is a list of first time pet owner supplies. Everything you need is over there.” Ana pointed across the store before she placed a hand on Castiel’s bicep. “I knew you’d be a good fit for him. He’s sweet when he’s not being an asshole.” Ana pressed three fingers to the top of Dean’s head and rubbed, receiving a shout as the human slapped her hands away. 

Castiel chuckled but immediately tried to pass it off as a cough when Dean looked up at him, betrayed. Castiel shifted Dean on his arm, Dean looking around wildly and seeing that Castiel was only taking the paper from Ana, his hands curled against Castiel’s shirt, hanging on as he leaned to look at what was on the paper. Castiel’s head tilted to the side. 

“Does he read?”

Ana let out a bright burst of laugher. “Oh come on humans are smart but not _that_ smart.”

Castiel wandered over to the human supplies, eyes scanning the shelves, not sure where to start. He looked down at the paper in his hand, and Dean twisted his head to look at it too though he seemed frustrated by what he saw. 

_Clothing - Humans are very susceptible to climate changes and must be kept warm in the cold and cool in the heat. Some humans can be taught to dress and undress themselves as well as handle their own waste management._

Castiel looked at Dean, who was looking up at him as if trying to read his face, glancing down at the paper now and again. Castiel sighed and shook out the page, reading on.

_Bathing Supplies - Humans should be bathed at least once a week but can be bathed as frequently as every day, and any time they get dirty. Clean skin with a warm washcloth, applying soap to underarms, genitals, and feet specifically to prevent unpleasant odor. Hair may need a separate specialty soap if your human exhibits aggressive scratching behavior or a flaking scalp. Lotion is recommended to soften skin and keep it from cracking in cold weather._

_Bedding - Though they don’t nest, humans do prefer soft, warm bedding in a dark room for sleep. Many owners allow their humans to sleep with them in their resting quarters, especially if they are anxious or distressed. WARNING: SLEEP DEPRIVATION IN HUMANS CAN BE FATAL._

“Well that’s enough of that,” Castiel muttered, crumpling the paper, and Dean looked up at him before they both gazed at the wall of human clothing.

Castiel grabbed something at random and held it up to Dean, who made a face and shoved it away, chattering angrily. Castiel looked at the garment then looked at Dean again, confused. “It’s very soft.” 

Castiel took the hem and rubbed it against Dean’s bicep, but Dean jerked away and chattered again, pointing at the offensive object and jutting his chin out and looking left then right, then left again. Finally, he sighed and leaned back, pointing between his legs.

Castiel looked at the garment and lifted the hem. “It’s open at the bottom. Plenty of room for that.” Castiel nodded, and Dean shook his head more adamantly. Pointing at himself and looking left then right in rapid succession. He craned his neck, and that’s when Castiel noticed Ana approaching with a clipboard. Dean’s hand banged against Castiel’s chest, and Castiel looked down. Dean continued to chatter, pointing at the garment, then pointing at Ana and nodding.

“I think he wants you to wear this,” Castiel said with a chuckle, and Ana let out a soft “awww” reaching to pat Dean’s head. 

“Thank you Dean but I think it would look much better on you.” She mimicked the bobbing motion with her own head, and Dean cocked his head to the side as if trying to decipher what she’d said. She took the garment and held it up to Dean again, and he shoved her hands away. He looked up at Cas, schooling his expression into one of patience and Castiel was absolutely charmed, watching him as he struggled to communicate. 

Dean slowed his chatter using both hands to gesture at the garment and then gesture at Ana, bobbing his head emphatically. Both Angels looked at each there. “That means yes right?”

“Yeah,” Ana’s brows creased, watching Dean point to himself with one hand and Castiel with the other. 

Dean then pointed at the garment and jerked his head from side to side vigorously. Ana brought a hand up in alarm, cupping the back of his head to get him to stop. Dean slapped at her and scowled. Castiel squinted at him. 

“If… if up and down means yes. Do you think side to side means…. No?”

Ana blinked at him. “Maybe?” She shrugged. “Who knows. Get that for him it’s cute.” Ana moved to take it, and Dean let out a sharp sound before his head hung back on his neck and his arms flopped at his sides in despair. 

“Hang on,” Castiel took the garment from Ana and held it up. Dean glared at it. Castiel slowly moved his head from side to side, and Dean’s face lit up, hands pounding against Castiel’s chest as he nodded back. “I don’t think he likes it.”

Ana snorted a laugh, and they both watched as he continued to gesture at the garment, nodding at Ana and shaking his head when pointing to himself. “Well he seems to like it for me.”

“Maybe because you’re female.”

Ana scoffed. “Don’t be silly. Garments are gender-neutral.”

“To us,” Castiel replied before turning his gaze to the wall of clothing again. He found a similar garment to the one Ana held and grabbed it, bringing it closer.

Dean started shouting crabbily again, shaking his head hard, and Castiel held up a hand. Dean stilled, giving Castiel his full attention. Castiel held the garment towards Ana and bobbed his head up and down. Dean mimicked him. Castiel brought the garment closer to Dean and moved his head side to side as Dean did the same. Dean’s lips parted, showing his teeth in a perfect imitation of an angel's smile, eyes crinkling at the corners. He looked happy.

“I think I’m going to let him pick.” Castiel returned both garments to the wall, and Ana shook her head as Castiel brought Dean closer, and the human lunged for a soft flannel button-down. 

“Barely been a human owner 15 minutes and already he rules your life.” Ana smiled fondly as Castiel ignored her to find the correct size, holding it up to the human who stretched his torso tall to help. “I have never seen a human do that before.”

“They’re very smart,” Castiel murmured, handing Dean the correct size shirt before even attempting to take the other. Dean relinquished it, holding the flannel to be his against his chest as he leaned and made grabbing gestures at denim pants. Castiel snorted. “Denim? Really?”

Dean looked up at Castiel, perplexed, before giving a cautious nod and jabbed a finger towards the pants. Castiel grabbed a few, and Dean accepted them into his arms before craning his neck to try and see over Castiel’s shoulder. He tugged on the lapel of Castiel’s coat and pointed behind him. Castiel obliged, shifting backward to allow Dean to look at the next column of clothing.

Ana sighed. “Cas if you let him pick you’ll be here all day.” 

Castiel watched as Dean touched different things and chattered, eyes flicking to Castiel now and then. Castiel smiled, and when Dean’s gaze caught on his again, he stopped, eyes cautious before he allowed one side of his lips to tip up in a smile of his own.

“I’ve got time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews/Kudos are <3
> 
> [Visit me on Tumblr](https://desti-feeels.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
